<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Celebrate A Floof Graduating by Varewulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066614">How To Celebrate A Floof Graduating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf'>Varewulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Chris Be a Happy Fluff [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Multi, Yuri, let chris be happy, the others show up for the party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is almost time for Chris to graduate from Lydian, and everyone gathers to celebrate.</p><p>Hibiki and Miku seem to have something more in mind as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Chris Be a Happy Fluff [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/853564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Celebrate A Floof Graduating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been a while. I never intended to abandon Symphogear, but writing ideas are a fickle thing. I can't just come up with what I want, for what I want, when I want. Things would be a lot easier if I could. I've had several false starts and abandoned ideas as I've tried to figure out where to take this thing. Not to mention everything else that has tempted me into being written elsewhere. But as the muses have been stirring since the start of the year, I figured the only way forwards was to move it forwards. Take them a step towards adulthood, and being a family.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was to be a party that night to celebrate Yukine Chris's upcoming graduation, and Miku had come over to help Chris get ready. Which currently meant helping with her hair.</p><p>"Your hair is so lovely, Chris," Miku said as she ran the brush through it. She had to lift it up to get at it properly, considering how long it was.</p><p>"Thanks." Chris was hardly incapable of handling her own hair care, but it felt so much nicer to have someone else take care of it. It wasn't the first time she had wondered if Miku's skills were honed from trying to get Hibiki's chaotic hair under control.</p><p>"Mm... thank you too."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Hibiki told me you helped her calm down after she had a nightmare."</p><p>"Oh. That." That had been an unusual experience. "I only wanted her to calm down so I could get back to sleep." Sure it had been unsettling seeing her like that, but...</p><p>"Even so. I'm grateful you could stay over while I was out of town."</p><p>Chris tilted her head backwards to glance at Miku. "You knew it was going to happen?"</p><p>Miku paused. "No. I was just worried it might." She resumed brushing. "Hibiki's nightmares aren't a regular thing, but they're frequent enough that I don't like leaving her alone. Just in case. So I'm really grateful you were there."</p><p>"Oh. You're welcome, I guess." Chris sighed. "Though I would have appreciated a warning that it might happen."</p><p>"Sorry." Miku went silent for a minute. "Also... I'm jealous."</p><p>"Huh?" Chris turned in her chair to get a proper look at Miku. "Jealous? Why?"</p><p>Miku looked embarrassed. "Because... I have always been the one soothing Hibiki. I thought it was something only I could do. But then you manage it too, without a problem."</p><p>"H-hey, it only worked because I did what I figured you would do. Without you as an example, I would have been helpless." Chris felt rather awkward. "Does that mean... you want me to back off?" It was something she had expected would happen ever since they took her in, yet the thought of it actually happening made her feel... unwell.</p><p>"No." Miku shook her head. "That's not what I meant at all, sorry." She fidgeted with the brush. "I just... maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's been stuck in my head, and I thought maybe letting it out would..." She looked down. "I want Hibiki to be happy. I want her to have... a good family. And..." She looked back up, and gently patted Chris on the head. "I want the same for you, Chris."</p><p>Chris blushed. "Miku, I..." <em>don't know what to say.</em></p><p>"I hope you will stay with us, Chris." Miku smiled. "I-" She hesitated. "No, it can wait. We should hurry up, and get ready."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure." Chris went back to checking her nails while Miku took care of her hair. And she was left pondering Miku's words.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The party was going well. Good place, and good food. All on S.O.N.G.'s expense, of course. And of course good company.</p><p>"You're a good girl, Yukine. You'll be okay out there in the wide world. And if it gives you trouble, I'll come kick the world's ass for you."</p><p>Chris gave Tsubasa a flat stare. "Senpai, you're drunk."</p><p>"Nonsense. I'm not old enough to drink."</p><p>"True," Maria said. "Yet you grabbed my drink before anyone could stop you."</p><p>Tsubasa paused for a long moment before finally saying: "I remember no such thing."</p><p>"She only took one sip." Shirabe sounded a little disturbed. "How strong is that stuff?"</p><p>"It's just a cocktail," Maria said, and took a small sip herself as if making sure. "I guess our dear Tsubasa is a lightweight."</p><p>"It was fruity," Tsubasa said brazenly.</p><p>"I thought you didn't remember?"</p><p>"I admit nothing."</p><p>Kirika swallowed whatever she had most recently stuffed herself with. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Chris-senpai. Though school will get a little lonely without you, dess."</p><p>"I'm sure you two will do fine," Chris said. "I've taught you well. Besides, you can't do worse than-"</p><p>"Chris-chan."</p><p>Speaking of exactly who Chris had in mind, she turned towards Hibiki to her side, and was faced with a piece of meat speared on a fork.</p><p>"Say aaahhhh~," Hibiki said.</p><p>Chris leaned backwards. "D-dummy, what are you- you can't do that here!" Her face got quite red quite quickly.</p><p>"Huh? Why not?"</p><p>"Are you saying she should do it when you get home?" said an amused voice from across the table.</p><p>"You're not helping, senpai!"</p><p>Miku poked her head out from behind Hibiki. "It's not so bad, is it, Chris?" she asked innocently.</p><p>"Miku..." Chris quickly calculated that it would be roughly equally embarrassing no matter what she did. "Ugh, fine... ah... aaaaahhh."</p><p>Hibiki put the food into Chris's mouth, and Chris quickly grabbed it, and pulled away. Considering the 'ooooo's and 'aaaaa's around the table maybe she had miscalculated, but at least it was tasty.</p><p>And Hibiki looked happy.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Ugh, that was so embarrassing..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Chris-chan."</p><p>"Yeah, you better be."</p><p>The party was over, and everyone was heading out. Presumably going home, but Tsubasa had looked ready to drag Maria along to something else. And even if she was currently whining, Chris'd had a good time. It would be weird moving on with her life, but she was grateful to have reached a point where she had a future. It was only a few years since she had felt very differently. Things had changed so rapidly.</p><p>"Um... Chris-chan? Do you mind if we come home with you?" Hibiki asked.</p><p>"There's something we'd like to talk to you about," Miku added.</p><p>Chris looked at them, and noticed they were holding hands. "What? Why are you two sounding so formal all of a sudden?"</p><p>"We don't want to impose."</p><p>"Like if you're feeling tired or anything."</p><p>They both looked at her expectantly.</p><p>Part of her did just want to flop onto the couch when she got home, and watch an action movie, but Chris was sufficiently curious. She had gotten quite used to people just inviting themselves over to her place, these two included, so why were they suddenly asking permission in such a formal manner?</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The three of them sat down around Chris's dining table.</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Chris could tell the two of them (Hibiki especially) looked a little awkward, but it was hard to get any sort of read on why.</p><p>"Well... um..."</p><p>"We know you have your plans set for after graduation," Miku said. "But..."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Do you want to move in with us, Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked with no further preamble.</p><p>Chris stared at them. "What?"</p><p>"W-well, you already stay over a lot, and... um..."</p><p>"What Hibiki is trying to say, is that we've been discussing it, and would like you to move in with us after you graduate."</p><p>Hibiki nodded. "Like, officially."</p><p>"We're not asking you to interrupt or postpone your plans in any way. It's just that we want your home to be registered as living with us, even should you decide to leave the city for a while. Hibiki is so worried about seeing less of you since you won't be at our school any longer."</p><p>"H-hey, you said you're worried too, Miku."</p><p>Miku smiled. "I guess I did."</p><p>"Uh..." Chris had been accepted into a university in the city, so she hadn't intended to leave anyway. At least not immediately. She had been looking into foreign transfer programs to broaden her experience, but she hadn't made a final decision on that yet. However at the moment the main priority was trying to comprehend what these two were asking.</p><p>"Oh, if you think it's too small, we can go looking at new apartments together."</p><p>"Just give a moment to think here, okay?" Chris snapped.</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>Chris tapped her forehead. "Okay, so... let me see if I got this right. You want me to move in with you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Register my home address with you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because..." Hibiki and Miku looked at each other, before looking back at Chris. "We want you to remain a part of our lives."</p><p>The way they said it made Chris blush. "I-it's not like I intend to leave you..." Though she had sort of expected they would let her go. That even though they shared something for now, eventually those two would move on. They were clearly made for each other.</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"Hang on, I'm not finished. I just don't understand why you want to do this." Their current arrangement worked fine, didn't it?</p><p>"Why? Because we love you."</p><p>"Huh?" Chris blinked.</p><p>"I love you, Chris-chan."</p><p>"And I love you too, Chris."</p><p>They both smiled at her.</p><p>"We want to make it official in some way. Does that seem strange?" Hibiki rubbed the back of her head. "Living together feels like the right step, but..."</p><p>Miku folded her hands on the table. "If you feel differently, then we don't want to pressure you."</p><p><em>A bit late for that, isn't it?</em> Chris thought. "This is a lot to take in," she said out loud. Miku's earlier words made more sense now. And... it almost sounded like they were asking something else, but she tried to put that idea out of her mind.</p><p>"You don't have to answer right now. Right, Hibiki?"</p><p>"Right. We'll give you time to think about it."</p><p>Miku got up, and Hibiki followed after her. "I guess we should get out of your hair. Feel free to call or text if you want to talk, okay?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure." Chris got up too, to walk them to the door.</p><p>"See you later, Chris," Miku said once the two of them had gotten dressed.</p><p>"Kiss?" Hibiki asked.</p><p>Chris blushed. "On the cheek is okay."</p><p>Hibiki beamed, and kissed Chris on one cheek, while Miku did the other.</p><p>"Good night, Chris-chan."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chris ended up thinking about it until she fell asleep, and well into the next day.</p><p>What exactly was their relationship? It was something she had asked herself several times, but hesitated about finding an answer to. More than friends for sure. But were they girlfriends? Definitely lovers, by any reasonable definition. Yet she had been hesitant about committing. She had imposed herself on them, after all. Ever since then there had been the voice in the back of her head that they were only humouring her. Telling her she didn't really have a place with them. Yet they had told her they want her to live with them.</p><p>She realised that while she had been thinking about all this, she had idly browsed onto a site with homes for sale and rent, and clicked on the 'Apartments' tab. Maybe her subconscious was more honest than the rest of her. Hibiki had a point that their current place was a tad small for three permanent residents. Chris had spent enough time over there to learn that much. The bed was big enough, if only barely, but while she was fine with staying for a short time, there was not enough room for all of her stuff to be moved there. And there were some pretty nice places available. The prices weren't too bad either. The city had gone through a lot...</p><p>Maybe knocking some sense into herself was the answer. It was only yesterday she had been thinking about how she finally felt like she had a future. Perhaps it was time she took that seriously.</p><p><em>What do I want?</em> Miku's words came to mind. To be happy. A good family. And... love. She grabbed her phone, and tapped on a contact. There was a slight click as the person answered.</p><p>"<em>Hello?</em>"</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"<em>Chris-chan?</em>"</p><p>"Grab Miku, and get ready. We have apartments to look at."</p><p>"<em>Are you saying...</em>"</p><p>"Yeah. Let's find a home together."</p><p>If they wanted somewhere to move in after graduation, they'd have to find it as soon as possible. It took time to get everything sorted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>